This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for depositing metal on a substrate by a cathode sputtering technique.
In sputtering apparatus, the vaporizing of the material of a cathode into a mass of metallic atoms by the bombardment of gas ions is referred to as a glow discharge. A number of the atoms are scattered and adhere to the surface of a workpiece positioned in the vicinity of the anode to form a metallic film thereon.
In the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,221,652 (Sept. 9, 1980-N. Kuriyama) and 4,282,083 (Aug. 4, 1981-G. Kertesz and G. Vago), a magnetic field is used in the sputtering apparatus. However in such sputtering apparatus the target tends to wear out and it is desirable to increase the time before the target wears out so as to give a higher yield.